Pecado Original
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Recordarán por siempre, como fue el pecado original de unir sus bocas en lo que sencillamente podría ser visto como un beso de la perdición. Leah/Jake. Reto: Reglas; Escape; Impulso; Repetición; Pecado.


Disclaimer. _No mío. No mío. No mío._

Claim. _Jake/Leah._

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabras Clave: Reglas ; Escape; Impulso; Repetición; Pecado.

* * *

**Pecado Original  
**

—_Black, Black… ¿otra vez estamos de llorón?_ —La loba se pasea lentamente por el bosque, sin un rumbo real en mente. Solo camina y se pierde entre las espesas hojas para separarse un poco del mundo y no pensar tanto en aquella agobiante realidad. Le hartaba estar bajo las miradas de lástima de todos, que en el fondo le tenían. No soportaba la compasión y la culpa en los ojos de Emily y Sam respectivamente.

Jake siente como su hocico se contrae, mostrando la interminable fila de dientes capaces de travesar la fría piel de un vampiro. Un temblor pasa por su espina dorsal y suelta un bufido bajo. No necesita que ahora le llegue Leah con sus comentarios de arpía y su actitud sobrada que a todos en la manada tenia cansados. Quería estar solo — ¡con un demonio!— ¿acaso eso era mucho pedir? ¿Estar él y solo él quejándose de la vida y llenando libremente su cabeza de rencor contra ese estúpido chupasangre?

La Clearwater continúa caminando, siendo consciente de todo lo que él pensaba de ella. Consciente de lo que todos pensaban de ella. ¿Qué más daba lo que todos pudieran aborrecerla? Ellos no entendían. Ninguno. Nadie podría entender lo que era que te arrancasen el corazón y luego lo pisotearan, usando una excusa burda y vacía, como lo era la palabra "imprimación".

—_Si sigues así, Black, terminaré soñando que yo misma me pongo a follar con Isabella Swan_. —Lo ataca sin ninguna razón, y ciertamente, se siente mejor al hacerlo. Un poco más descargada y menos tensa. Hacer sentir a Jacob un poco de su dolor nunca estaría de más, porque lloriqueando por el bosque no iba a conseguir nada. Lo sabía más que nadie.

Jake suelta un grujido más alto, que incluso llega a los oídos de ella.

—_Vete a la mierda, Leah._

— _¿Tú vas a obligarme, bebé llorón? Crece de una vez. Crece y aprende que la vida no es un maldito tazón con hojuelas de miel encima _—necesita atacarlo. Necesita no ser la única con aquel rencor dentro de sí. Quiere, muy al fondo, que alguien más viva lo que ella vivió y note que no es tan fácil como olvidar un peluche viejo que debe ser tirado a la basura—. _Que patético eres, me das tanta las-_

— _¡Cállate la puta boca, Leah! _—grita él, en cabeza de ambos. Ahora usa esa fastidiosa voz de beta que no le permite pensar palabra. Todo porque tiene descendencia que le permite dar órdenes. Todo porque atacar a un beta está contra las malditas reglas. Entonces, Jake ríe con un deleite algo insano. Con aquel tono dañino, al saber que también desea regresarle e golpe a la mujer —. _¿Cómo puedes hablarme tú de dar lastima?... ¿de todos aquí…tú?_

Leah entierra las patas en el piso, cerrando los ojos. Las ganas de salir corriendo hacia Jake para hincarle los dientes sobre la yugular y verlo desangrarse son tan tentadoras, tan…tan tentadoras. Le conviene que deje esa frase de largo y no la termine. Si se atreve a meterse con ella de forma directa no saldrá bien parado de ninguna forma.

— _¿Tú, que nos jodes la existencia a todos atormentándonos solo porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer?_ —ahora es su momento de disfrutar. Se deleita al sentir la ira a través de los ojos de ella. Pero aquello aún no acaba. Ahora él quiere golpearla de regreso. No piensa poner la otra mejilla, la golpeará donde le duele…porque se lo _merece_. Porque, además, es un escape a toda la frustración que siente en aquel momento—. _¿Tú, que te la pasas lloriqueando por Sam? ¿Acaso no notas que él lo sabe?...anda Leah, esta tú debes saber que él sabe que sufres por su culpa…te tiene tanta lástima._

« ¡Cállate!» le gustaría gritar, pero en realidad no puede. La orden de aún estar en silencio permanece implacable como una manta de plomo sobre sus hombros. Gruñe para sus adentros, cada vez más cabreada con el mocoso que se burlaba casi en su cara.

—_No solo él…todos te tenemos lástima…_—no se detiene ni por un segundo a pensar dos veces el impulso de herir que siente. No toma en cuenta que puede herirla en realidad. No se le ha pasado por la cabeza—. _…¿y cómo no hacerlo…? Eres como una muñeca rota y tirada en el piso, luego de mucho uso._

No lo suporta más y empieza acorrer en su dirección. Lo piensa matar de un solo golpe. ¡El muy infeliz no es nadie para hablarle de esa forma! _¡Como si él supiera algo en realidad…! ¡Como si él…como si él…!_ Ruge una vez más, yendo hábilmente entre troncos y ramas, con la idea firme de hacerlo callar a como diera lugar. Jacob sabe de sus intenciones y aún así no para de poner el dedo justo en la herida. Disfruta al percibir ahora un poco de dolor entre tanta ira. Lo degusta, porque en su concepto, ella lo merece. Porque piensa que es la única con derecho a llorar ante un amor nunca consumado. La espera, mientras sus pensamientos aún refriegan lo que a ella más le duele. Se encarniza en decir todo ello que la destruye, deja en el aire las palabras que a Leah tanto escosen.

— _¿Cómo no tenerte lastima, Leah? Estas completamente…sola_ —a la mención de la palabra, aumenta de velocidad casi por instinto. Puede sentir su aroma cerca, sus pensamientos se hacen más claros, siente como si casi se los estuviera gritando, no lo soporta. No lo soporta—. _¿Quién querría estar contigo? Solo eres una amargada resentida con la vida… ¿Por qué alguien querría estar con una aguafiestas insoportable, una intragable arpía?_

Sale de fase antes de lo que se da cuenta. Ahora sus pies descalzos rosan el frío pasto húmedo mientras su cuerpo desnudo choca y es arañado por las ramas y demás componentes del bosque.

— ¡Cállate! —grita a distancia, sabiendo lo cerca que está de él ahora. Siente como la ira desea desbordarse por sus ojos en forma de vergonzosas lágrimas, pero no se lo permite. Corre más aprisa, sin darle importancia a nada más que hacer que Jacob se detenga. Para su sorpresa, al llegar junto al risco donde debía estar el gran lobo, ve a Jake fuera de fase, mirando justo al lugar donde esperaba que apareciera. Ni siquiera toma en cuenta la mutua desnudes y continúa avanzando fieramente hacia el joven—. ¡Cállate! —reitera, mientras su pecho sube y baja agitadamente.

— ¿Por qué alguien querría estar contigo Leah…? Ni siquiera podrías brindar una familia —La Clearwater siente una punzada justo en medio del pecho, como si una especie de francotirador le hubiese atravesado un pulmón con la más fina de las balas. _No, no, ¡no!_ Él no podría decir eso…era ir demasiado lejos…eso ya no era joderla por una desgracia de amor. No podría hacer algo como eso…

—Será mejor que dejes de hablar, tú, maldito imbécil de mierda, o te juro que yo…

— ¿Por qué alguien querría estar con una maldita infértil? ¿Con una resentida, _defectuosa_, que no puede generar vida?

— ¡Cállate! —Leah está frente a él, y lo único que acierta a hacer es empezar a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados. Una y otra vez, sin detenerse. Jacob la mira fijamente, sin decir una palabra—. ¡Cállate! —eleva el tono de voz, intentando golpearlo más fuerte—. ¡Cállate! —aquella vez, su voz se quiebra, la fuerza de sus golpes disminuye aún más, y para la sorpresa de Jacob, ve como varias lagrimas escurren por el rostro femenino.

Detalla el color de su piel, que hace tanto juego con aquella cascada de cabellos oscuros. Pasea su mirada por lo refinado y sensual de su cuerpo. Leah es algo que con seguridad no se encontraría con facilidad de nuevo. Era diferente a todo lo que podría esperarse. Leah simplemente era única. No era de las típicas niñas princesita, no le gustaba verse débil, ni mucho menos llorar —aun que se suponía que lo hacía—. Los golpes de ella siguen chocando en su torso, y por primera vez desde que inició, nota lo estúpido que ha sido al ir tan lejos. Porque ahora no solo había sido _Bella_ y _Sam_ escondidos en medio de indirectas demasiado directas. La repetición de sus constantes peleas ahora había alcanzado un nuevo nivel. El nivel de dañarla, de verdad, de forma interna.

—Cállate…cállate…—la voz femenina se hace cada vez más baja, pero la intención de herirlo aún no para, por lo cual sus manos fuertemente cerradas impactan aún. Quiere dañarlo de tantas formas. Y sobre todo por haberla hecho llorar, que estúpida se siente. Que inferior se ha de ver entre de él.

—Leah…

—No…no… ¡cállate! —sabe lo que viene tras ese tono suave cuando pronuncian su nombre. No desea oírlo. No de Jake, no después de ello.

—Leah…

—Cállate…cállate… ¡cállate!

— ¡Leah! —Jacob la toma de las muñecas, deteniendo sus golpes. La ve alzar la resentida mirada y se siente la basura más grande del planeta. Porque sabe muy bien que aquella vez ha ido demasiado lejos con ella. Desde el inicio supo que ella solo quería que él sintiera un poco del dolor que ella había tenido, quizás, solo quería que la comprendiera más afondo. Supo entonces que nunca sería así, pues su dolor nunca se compararía con el de Leah; después de todo, ella había estado mucho tiempo siendo novia de Sam, mientras que él jamás había pasado a ser más que un amigo de Bella.

La morena intenta soltarse, pero ante el forcejeo el menor solo eleva más sus brazos y la apega más a su cuerpo. Leah ve el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, y aún así no desea hacerlo. Porque sabe lo que sus labios pronunciarán. Lo ha oído tantas veces…

—Leah, yo…

— ¡No lo digas! —Grita, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y deseando que su cuerpo fuera de lava para quemarlo y hacer que la suelte, para poder correr muy lejos—. ¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero oír que lo sientes! Porque no importa cuántas veces lo digas, ¡no servirá de nada!

Se siente en su última pelea con Sam, lo cual hace que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas de nuevo. Ya ha oído muchas veces las mismas palabras de disculpas. No sirven de nada. Un "lo siento" nunca curaría una herida profunda y que no cicatrizaba fácilmente. Dos palabras no iban a arreglar un millón de acciones.

Él suspira y suelta sus manos, para tomar hábilmente su rostro, el cual cabe perfectamente en las palmas de sus manos. Sus pulgares recorren los pómulos, llevándose consigo las saladas gotas de sufrimiento. Ve la furia y la confusión en los ojos femeninos, el mismo Jake los siente en ese instante. No sabe que está haciendo y solo desea hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —murmura, simplemente—. No pienso decirlo.

Antes de muchas reacciones en cadena, junta sus labios con fuerza. Ella queda en blanco por un tiempo, pero pocos segundos después encuentra la única salida a todo ello correspondiendo el feroz beso. En lugar de aumentar, la unión de labios se va suavizando a medida que se amoldan al otro. Encajan —no de forma completa— pero si lo suficiente como para hacer sentir que por unos instantes ya no existen otros nombres más que los de ellos. Sus lenguas, ávidas de acción, se encuentras en la boca de Leah luego de que Jake entrara su órgano bucal de forma territorialmente posesiva. Un beso lento y con un trasfondo que se irá pintando solo a medida que el tiempo vaya pasando y ellos empiecen a repetir lo que aquel día se ha dado por primera vez. Porque se repetirá, lo sienten allí, muy adentro. Pecaran, buscando consuelo en brazos del otro desde aquel día. Recordarán por siempre, como fue el pecado original de unir sus bocas en lo que sencillamente podría ser visto como un beso de la perdición.


End file.
